Who AIM I?
by read-a-holic545
Summary: Read first page to find whole summery! Much better than the title!
1. Full summery!

Hola Y'all!  
I nina am back with my first Galligher girl fic!  
I wanted to have a bit longer to make this my best story ever, but I wanted to give GG fans a quick overview. (Little tip, This is after the blackthorne boys have left. In my little world inside my head There is no third book yet so just pretend.)

It has been almost a year scince the Blackthorne boys left and Cammie, Bex, and Liz have not had any contact with their guys. When chatting on AIM durring a free day (While The 4 bffs are in the same room too) Cammie gets an IM from someone called BlackTBoy17. She is too busy trying to decode the meaning behing the words that he types and dosne't really READ the name or make the connection.

When sharing feeling, secrets (kinda the girl kind not the spy kind), and Crushes, will she find out who he is?  
And if she does, will she care?  
I should have the first cahpter up in about 1 week at the most. Review and tell me what you think.

With love- Nina. (not the gay kind, the friend kind)

Also I would like to say that Most of this story is helped by the ideas of my BFF and semi-sis Lindsay!  
Cheak out her profile! LindsayxKate! 


	2. Screen names

Just figured that while I am freaking out at my computer for being it's stupid self and freaking out at me for being lazy like I am I would tell everyone the screen names. Just please tell me if you have a better one for macey. I don't really like hers anymore.

Cammie- Chamelion757

Mystery person- (Come on we ALL know that it is Zach. Well except for Cammie) So.  
Zach- BlackTboy17

Bex- brittchbex

Liz-Lovelylizzy

Jonas-Firewall

Grant-Classified (sorry, best I could do)

Macey (Still help with this one!)- lurvthemaceface And I will probably add more people soon just to mix it up.


	3. REAL CHAPTER!

Hey! I am back with the -suprisingly- very anticipated start of "who AIM I"It may not be that long of a chapter because I only want to start to explain things. Once again, like all of my stories, I highly appreceiate reviews and if anyone has any ideas on some thing that they would want to see happen.  
If I use it then I will dedicate this chapter to you.  
But since I feel the need to dedicate this to someone. This chapter is for my semi-sis lindsayxkate! She came up with the strangers AIM name. and alot of the others. So If you like Gallighar girls then you NEED to read her stories!  
So once again this is only a base chapter t o explain some thing while starting everthing. Enjoy!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Chamelion757: Hold on guys, I got another IM from someone else.  
$p0iledH3art: Who else knows your screen name besides us?  
Chamelion757: No clue. Well BRB.  
Brittchbex: K Lovelylizzy: K $p0iledH3art: K

~Chamelion757 left chat room GG~ ~Chamelion757 entred chat with BlackTboy17~

Chamelion757: Hello?  
BlackTboy17: Hey, Cammie.  
Chamelion757: Who are you?  
BlackTboy17: My name is Adam. (A/N: GRRRR)  
Chamelion757: Okay...Then how do you know my name, let alone my screen name?  
BlackTboy17: I heard about you from my cousin Deedee.  
Chamelion757: How do you know my screen name then?  
BlackTboy757: Um... my friend told me about you and I heard that you blend in well, so Chamelion kinda fit. How are you?  
Chamelion757: ......Okay, I guess. You?  
BlackTboy17: Great! Why are you just okay?  
Chamelion757: Just missing my friend.  
BlackTboy17: Please tell me more about this friend.  
Chamelion757: Well, his name is Zach and before he left he dipped me and kissed me in frount of the whole school but, he hasn't talked to me scince. Why do you care anyways?  
BlackTboy17: Because..... from what I hear, you seem really nice and cool and well, I just feel like you deserve to be happy.  
(A/N: I know! Deep for a guy huh?)

A/N aain: There you go. Sorry, I got a cute little black kitten, school is starting in 3 days for me and I have been kinda lazy with typing latly. I have about half of the next chapter already typed but I'm not sure when I can get it up.  
(My mom thinks that i spend too much time on the computer)  
Also! Thank you to DiVaGiRl13 for the macy screen name Love it! Bye! 


	4. Jelousy and egos

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while!!! I have had MAJOR writers block and have been curious on if I should bring the story to an abrupt end in this chapter or add like 3 or 5 filler chapters to make the story a bit longer and after forgetting about the story a bit I decided that I am going to keep on going and probably make it so that some chapters are in story mode and others are in AIM mode. So PLEASE if you have ANY ideas PLEASE tell me!!!!! So I already have ALMOST all of the filler chapters typed! So here you go! This chapter is dedicated to Lindsay or Lindsayxkate for the almost slap in the face that I get every now again and for all the (friend) love and support. You rock!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG _  
~Chamelion757 entered chat~

~BlackTboy17 entered chat~

Chamelion757: Hey.  
BlackTboy17: Hey. What's up?  
Chamelion757: Just thinking. You?  
BlackTboy17: Nothing at all... Both of my friends are talking on and on about who they are now obsessed with.  
Chamelion757: Ah... So are these girls cute?  
BlackTboy17: Kinda but their friend is way cuter.  
Chamelion757: And who would that be?  
BlackTboy17: Not do you want to know? Is someone Jelous?  
Chamelion757: *Scoff* ME? Jelous? As if. BlackTboy17: Thanks Cam. That really helps my selfesteme.  
Chamelion757: Sorry. I just could never like you, I don't really know much about you.  
BlackTboy17: That's okay. I have to go make sure that my friends don't do something that will get ME in trouble.  
Chamelion757: Okay then. Night.  
BlackTboy17: night Cam.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
A/N: That was a REALLY short chapter but if I get 5 more reviews for this story then I will update a longer chapter today!!! Also, if anyone can PM or review an Idea for any of my stories then I will dedicate!  
With friendship love-Nina

Also This was a really short chapter so I am going to post a small preview of the next chapter wich will NOT have BlackTboy or Cammie in it. I repet NOT.

BrittchBex:Hey Liz!!

LovleyLizzie:Hey Bex!!!!

Classified:Hey did you forget abput US!!!

BrittchBex:Nope!!

LovleyLizzie: We just didn't feel like saying anything to you guys right now.

Firewall: Hi Bex and Liz.

LovleyLizzie: Oh! Hi Jonas! You were there?!

Firewall:Yup.

LovleyLizzie:Sorry. I really didn't know!

BrittchBex: Wich suprises me because LIZ LOVES JONAS WITH A BURING FLAME OF PASSION!!!! (Lindsay You know I had to put that!)

Well there you go. A sneakpeek! I think I may just do this for all of my stories!

Well BYE!!!!


	5. WHAT!

A/N: Yola! 2 chapters in 2 days! I am SO happy with the response for the last chapter! Also in case you didn't read the sneak-peak the I repeat: this chapter will not be all zammie like!!! I felt like putting something in that you guys might also like!  
Something I now will call RACH! Random art class humor. So only my semi-sis will understand the true meaning! Sorry. Well I am dedicating this chap to everyone reading this!!! I am sooo happy that SOMEONE reads it. So thanks you really made my stupid (kinda) day! Well enough about me!! To the story!  
Also I do NOT own GG. I would love to though!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

BrittchBex:Hey Liz!!

LovleyLizzie:Hey Bex!!!!

Classified:Hey did you forget abput US!!!

BrittchBex:Nope!!

LovleyLizzie: We just didn't feel like saying anything to you guys right now.

Firewall: Hi Bex and Liz.

LovleyLizzie: Oh! Hi Jonas! You were there?!

Firewall:Yup.

LovleyLizzie:Sorry. I really didn't know!

BrittchBex: Wich suprises me because LIZ LOVES JONAS WITH A BURING FLAME OF PASSION!!!! (Lindsay You know I had to put that!)

Classified: FLICKER!!!

Firewall: Why isn't Cammie chatting with you guys?

BrittchBex: 'Cause! She met a guy on here and is FLIRTING with him!!!

Classified: Oh REALLY????

BrittchBex: Yes. REALLY.

Classified: I can't wait to tell Zach about this!!

LovleyLizzie: Acctually, she is just TALKING to this guy not FLIRTING.

Classified: Is there a diffrance?

Firewall: Yes. There is. Flirting most likly implies that the flirter likes the flirtiee. Talking can mean anything.

Classified:WOAH!!!! How do you know this!!!!

BrittchBex: That is such a weird thing for a guy to say!

LovleyLizzie: I think it's sweet.

Classified: WOW!!! Liz! You made him BLUSH!!!

BrittchBex:Wow!

LovleyLizzie:Wow! Well... Speaking of Cammie...

Classified: When were we speaking of Cammie?

BrittchBex: Just like 5 seconds ago before we got on the flirting VS talking thing!!

Classified: OHHH... Go on Liz.

LovleyLizzie: Where is Zach?

Firewall: Talking to Cammie.

LovleyLizzie: WHAT!!!

BrittchBex:WHAT!!!

Classified: WHAT!!!!

Firewall: Grant, you already knew.

Classified: Oh yeah. Sorry. I just got caught up in the moment.

LovleyLizzie: Well, what do you mean he's talking to Cammie!!! She's talking to someone named Adam!!

Classified: That's his cover name!!!??? Lame!!!

A/N: Well I have to go. I have to practice the guitar. But now when I get 7 reviews I will update!!! No sneak peak this time! But a good song to listen to that has nothing to do with the song is Avril Lavigne-Nobody's Fool. Wich I don't own eather!! 


	6. Hello!

A/N: Hey!! Here is the next chapter! I got to 7 reviews!! And some of them really made me feel awesome! So I am dedicating then to the 2 reviews that made me feel really happy and special! So this is for xXNeonPurpleMoonXx and DiVaGiRl13 .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` BrittchBex:COVER!!! WHAT THE **** DO YOU MEAN!!!???!!!

Firewall: Zach wanted to find out more about Cam so he made up a cover.

LovleyLizzie:OMG!! We have to tell Cam!!!!

Classified:You can't tell her!!!

BrittchBex:And why NOT!!???!!!

Firewall: 'Cause. You guys are friends with Cam right?

LovleyLizzie: Yeah. Duh.

Classified: And Zach?

BrittchBex:I see your point. But still......

highlyunusual365: Hello? Mel?

Classified: Who are you?

highlyunusual365: What!? No hi?  
the nerve of some people!

Classified: Um...Hi?

highlyunusual365: That wasn't too hard! Now was it?

Classified: Yes. It was WAY too hard.

highlyunusual356: WELL!!! Gosh!

Firewall: Hi! Whoever you are.

highlyunusual356: Hi! Mel who are you talking to?

LovleyLizzie: I think you have the wrong chat room.

highlyunusual356: OH!!! Sorry! Well bye peoples...

Classified: Well, SHE is weird.

highlyunusual356: I heard that!!!! *pile of sticks...*

~~highlyunusual356 has now signed off~~

Classified: Thank god she's gone!!!

LovleyLizzie: Shut up! She seemed nice. A little crazy. But nice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Yola! I can't think of anymore! So a Zammie chap will probably be next! I hope you liked it! So 8 reviews? 


	7. OKKKKAAAAYYYY

A/N: So I love the fact that I have been updating at l east once a day and I still want to do that. So I am going to put up stupid and kinda silly filler chapters till my 8 reviews come in. So if you want a zammie chap then review!!! For this one and the last one!!! Even just to say hi!  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG BrittichBex: She wasn't so bad.  
Classified: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!??? SHE'S A FREAK!!!

Firewall: She seemed okay....

BrittichBex: Are you saying that you want to date HER insted of LIZ!?!

Firewall: NO! I didn't mean it like THAT!!!

BrittichBex: Chill! I was just kidding!

Classified: Or was she.......?

LovleyLizzie: I hope she was kidding....

LovleyLizzie: WAIT!!! Did I just really type that?!? I am so....

BrittichBex: Embarrassed?

LovleyLizzie: Yeah, that.  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG A/N: Hey! This was just a short random thing that I am working on as a filler! Sorry that it's so short! I will update again tomarrow!! Byes! 


	8. Perfect184

A/N: WOW!!! I go to school, then to drama club and when I check my emails and reviews I have 8 just for chapter 7!!! WOW!! Thank you!!! I didn't expect you guys to respond so fast!! I hadn't even typed up the chapter!!! So here it is!!! GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG BlackTBoy17: Hey Cam.

Chamelion757: Hey! Why do you seem so sad?

BlackTboy17: After our conversation I thought alot about what I liked about who I like and found out that she is WAY to good for me.

Chamelion757: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!??? Never dought that there is no one as amazing as you!! Never.

BlackTBoy17: But she is. She is perfect times 18 plus 4!!! I am too lucky that she talks to me!

Chamelion757: Maybe she likes you.

BlackTBoy17: Then why hasn't she said anything to me?

Chamelion757:Maybe she feels like you are to good for her.

BlackTBoy: SURE.. Whatever. I have to go. My friends are being stupid again. Night Cam.

Chamelion757: Night Adam.  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG A/N: Okay. There you go. It is a really short kinda meaningless but it is cute in my opinion. So next will be a Cam, Bex, Mace, and Liz chap. Night!! 


	9. WHO IS HE?

A/N: Hey! I forgot to set a goal for reviews so I kept it at 8 and I got 9! I am dedicating this chapter to whoever likes someone that you are 1) to afraid to talk to 2) Can't talk to him without sounding like a complete imbasol and or blushing or 3) You arn't sure if he notices you.  
I think that alot of people now have this chap dedicated to them. So here is a short chap! The goal is 10 reviews!  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

$p0iledH3art:Hey guys!  
Chamelion757: Yola!  
BrittchBex: What's up?  
LovleyLizzie: Hi!  
$p0iledH3art:I forgot to ask, who IM'd you the last time we were talking?  
Chamelio757: Someone named Adam.  
BrittchBex:**Cough Cough** Zach*  
$p0iledH3art:WHAT??!! ZACH!  
Chamelion757: Really?  
LovleyLizzie: yeah. We just found out yesterday.  
Chamlion757: Why didn't he just talk to me as himself?  
$p0iledH3art: DUH! Cam! He wanted to find out diffrent things about you!  
Chamelion757: He still should have just asked me.  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG A/N: That was a really short chapter!  
Well. The next chap is Cammie and "Adam". What will happen then?  
You must keep reading my story to find out.  
Song of chap: Nobodys home-Avril Lavenge (Sp) 


	10. Explain! Or not

A/N: HOLEY COW!!!! I almost didn't update today!!! I was freaking out while typing this cause it's like 11:09!  
So this will be a really short chapter but it is opening new ideas for futures for the story. So enough of my blabbing. This chap is dedicated to one of my BESTEST friends, Nat. She doesn't read this but it is her b-day today! So here is the chap!  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Chamelion757: Hey Adam!  
BlackTBoy17:Hey Cam.  
Chamelion757: SO... I've been doing alot of thinking and I have notced something.  
BlackTBoy17: And what would that be?  
Chamelion757: That Zach is a liar, a jeark and also very minipulative!  
BlackTBoy17: And what makes you think that about him?  
Chamelion757: Why don't you ask Yourself that Adam or should I say Zach!  
BlackTBoy17: What! All I wanted to do was just talk to you! Will you at least forgive me?  
Chamelion757: No. Not untill you come to my door crying and begging me to. I want to know that you care. (A/N: LOL! imagne that)  
BlackTBoy17: Then look behind you.  
(A/N: anything that has ~^this~^ before and after is is a action in Cammies pov.  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG A/N: YAY!! The closest thing that I have to a clifhanger!!! Well i have to go to bed. I am asking for 13 reviews! for continuing Zammie cahp. opr else you are stuck with random ones. Bye!! 


	11. he's here

A/N: Hey!! I am SOO happy about all  
the reviews!!!! Thank you!! This Zammie  
chap is dedicated to D.L.V!! If I am  
right she reviewed for every chapter!!  
Also almost all of the rest of this story  
is in story mode Cammies pov.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
I looked in back of me and saw Zach  
with a laptop standing in my doorway.  
"Zach what are you doing in my room?"  
I asked slitly irritated.  
" wanted you to know that I really do  
care about you." He responded.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
" I broke a rule. I'm not a spy anymore."  
"WHAT??!!?? What do you mean?"  
"I was coming here to tell you that I  
wasn't Adam in person. But the  
headmaster said that I could'nt leave  
so I told him to leave me the **** alone.  
He then proceded to kick me out."  
"WOW!!! You did all of that just to  
tell me the truth?"  
"Yeah. Cause I really do love you."  
Then he proceded to hold my head  
in his hands and slowly cover my lips  
with his own....

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
A/N: Okay!! There you go!!! I suck at  
writing kissing sceans or romantic  
ones for that matter. So sorry.  
I am asking kinda high but 20  
reviews for Zammie chap? Well, Bye!!!  
Song~ Need you now by Lady Antebellum  
If you ask me it kinda fits in with the chap.


	12. Bagles and riddles

A/N: HEY!!!! This is my longest chapter yet!!! It took me 3 hand-written pages out of my language arts notebook and alot of my friends help to make it!! It gets pretty random because Lindsay and I were just fooling aroung with what to write. I hope you like it!!! This chap is for Lindsay and Connor!  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I responded, but just for a (literly) one second. I quickly pulled back and smirked his signiture smirk.  
"Why do you hate me so?" Zach asked, fairly exasperated.  
"What do you mean? I don't hate you." I responded, confused.  
"You pulled away...." He wined.  
"I'm going to tell you a riddle first. If you get it right I will go back to kissing you, you get it wrong..... you have to run around town in girls clothes."  
"Deal! What's the riddle?"  
"Okay.

'I'm the begining of eternity

the end of a rhyme

the begining of a epoch

and the very end of time'

What am I?"  
"Um... a period?"  
"Nope!! You lost!!!"  
"Man!!! What is the anwser!!??"  
" E"  
"How did I not get that??! It seems so obvious!!"  
"That's the point! Now let's pick out what you are gonna wear!!" I said giddily, while skipping to Maceys small closet.  
"Let's see..." I said while shifting through the massive amounts of clothes in Maceys small, but packed, closet.  
"Whhhhyyyyyy......?" Zach moned.  
Suddenly, some blond chickburst into the room.  
"ZACH!! CAMMIE!!"  
"Who the frick are you???!!" Zach screeched, confused.  
"HI! My name is Lindsay! But shouldn't you know that!! I mean you are spies?!"  
"How do you know that and why are you so hyper!!??" Zach asked.  
"Because I LOVE YOU." She stated calmly.  
Then a boy with reddish-brown hair slumped in looking fallen.  
"I thought you loved me! We even talked about bagles!!"  
"I do love you Connor" Lindsay said.  
"Awwwww" I said looking at the scene before me. "Well, I'm gonna go and get some coffie and then go on fanfiction. Bye!!" Lindsay (who seemed pretty cool) said then burst out of the room in a blur of blonde and purple hair.  
Then she came back in and said:  
"By the way, you should wear the black mini skirt and the blood red silk shirt."  
"WHAT!! NO!! Please don't wear a miniskirt in front of my new girlfriend!" Connor screamed.  
"Then in that case the floor length black skirt and the blood red silk top. Bye!!" She said and dissaperid, with Connor following.  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG A/N: There you go!! I will post again tomarrow!! Review please!!


	13. Dial L for loser!

AN: Okay!!! 1.) I HAVE 106 REVIEWS!!!! OMFG!!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!! Also, If anyone wants to say something bad about my story, at least have the guts to put your username!!!! I don't think it happned last chap but I have been obsessing over it!!! I read a thing that said "be nice to you enimes nothing annoys them more" Well, I would dedicate this chap to the little bizniches who read my story just to put mean reviews but they didn't put a name or username!!! So here is a VERY random chap!!! Also, Lindsay is like my best friend and I had to put her and 2 (Kinda 3 if you count using the names) guys from my school who are really cool. Also, sorry I didn't post this days ago. I have been in a hyper- he likes me- writers block and my computer stinks. So 14 reviews for next Zammie chap?

Cams' POV So how did that happen? Here Lindsay, Macey and I are, laughing our heads off because of these two really weird new kids. We were shoppign at the mall waiting for Zach to come out and do his dare. (A/N: I'm changing it to Zach having to run around the mall insted.) when Conner-the boy from yesterday- and some other short-ish blonde boy went running through the mall yelling 'DIAL 'L' FOR LOSER!!!!!' Poor dudes. They must've lost a bet. Although it looked like they were embarrassed, doing that and all,  
it was really funny! My friends and I were laughing so hard that we fell! As we hit the ground Zach walks out in his bet clothes. "Do I even want to know?" He asked, slightly confused.  
" Dial L for loser!!!!" My friends and I said, bursting into a new fit of giggles.  
"Do I have to do this or not?" Zach asked.  
" We're not stopping you. Go." Lindsay said.

AN: Well there you go!!! This was just a filler chapter but I should have the next chap up before Saturday!! So like I said, 14 reviews for next cute Zammie chap? 


	14. THE DARE!

Chapter something!!! THE DARE!!!! (Insert creepy music!!!!)

A/N: Hey!!!! Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out but my computer crashed and now I'm working on my moms computer while my dad fixes mine. I thought that it would only take like a day but it's been almost a week!!! So here is Zach's dare!!! Also, this story is now being beta'd by Lindsayxkate!!! She agrees with me I stink at spelling!!! So and side comments made are from her strange mind!!!! Well, on with the story!!!! Also I got an idea for this chapter from the song dollhouse byPriscilla Renea!! I hope you like it!!! Also 12 reviews for next chap!!!!!!!!! NOW to the story!!!

RECAP!!

"Do I have to do this or not?" Zach asked." We're not stopping you. Go." Lindsay said.

Then out steps Zach wearing tight jeans and a small white tank-top!!! I swear! Lindsay was laughing so hard that she fell and fell on Zach, still laughing!!!!! Now THAT was funny!!!! As Zach was strutting around the mall the song -dollhouse- came on and he ran around the mall, going up to the smaller kids and screaming "I AIN'T A DOLL!!!!!!" As we were running -or in SOMEONES case skipping- to catch up with him SOMEONE tripped over their pants and fell off a side railing into those big inflatable trampoline things!!!!!! The best part of the whole dare is that while being weird Zach got a part time job!!! For a doll company!!!!! They said that 'she' was perfect!!!!! After that we decided to go to food court and get food. While doing that Lindsay took a small bowl of applesauce and said 'my name is Mad Maddie and I eat my apple sause' while making this weird hand movement like she was really eating it. "What are you doing?" Zach asked. "OH yeah! sorry. Wrong group of friends."

A/N: Okay!!!! There you go!!!! I'll post a new chapter on Wendsday and It'll be a real chapter like some drama or sweet moments. Okay 12 reviews!!!!!! Thanks!!!!


	15. The assigment

A/N: Ok. This is a kind of serious chapter that ideas were given were given to me from most of my best friends. So this chapter is dedicated to Lindsay, Tia, Carl, Mel, and Andrea. Here is the chapter!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!  
"For this project," Mr Salomon said while paicing back and forth about sub level one." You will have to find the man wearing a single earing of the coler of your group and find out what position he is in what store. You will be hanging out in groups of two and will each have an assigned coler. Go to the mall, find out the anwsers, and report back here before 7:00 pM." We all filed out of the room and ran to our rooms to get changed to 'hangign out clothes' as Macey puts it.  
When I waked past my room I grabbed Zach and pulled him into the room with Macey, Bex, Liz and I. Then I told him about the assigment and called Lindsay to tell her too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT the mall with Lindsay and Zach.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Okay," I said. "let's go find purple earing dude." Just as I said that, some guy with black hair walked past us... and was wearing a purple earing!!!!!!! "Hey Joe!" Lindsay said, running to catch up to purple dude. Wait! She knows the earing dude?  
"Oh. Hey Lindsay," He said. "What are you doign here?"  
"Just hanging out with some friends. What are you doing here?" "Going to work at the only hat store in this town, Lids." (I think that's what it's called)  
"oh cool. What job do you have there?"  
"Just a casheir. It's not much of a job but it's kinda fun to see all the weird hats." He said. "See you later? I have to go."  
"Yup. Bye Joe."  
The Joe sowy dissapered into the small croud.  
"We finished!!!!!!" I said.  
"We should go tell Mr. Solamone then hang out here for a bit and play truth or dare." Macey said, throwing out an idea.  
"Yeah!!!" Lindsay agreed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After they tell him. In the food court starting a round of truth or dare.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay. Lindsay, truth or dare?" Zach said, grinning evily.  
"Dare." Lindsay said simply.  
"Okay. You have to take a basket of fake flowers and skip merrirly through the mall for 10 minutes."  
Everyone just looked at him.  
"What? So I said merrirly who cares?" Zach hand went up. "well who asked you."  
"You did." Lindsay said, walking into a store and buying an abundance of fake flowers, a basket and a purple ribbin.  
"What's the ribbin for?" Zach asked.  
"This." Lindsay said tying the bow around Zachs head like a headband. Then running. FAST.  
Zach sped around the mall, ribben still attached, trying to get Lindsay. Then he finally caught up to her at the up escalater.  
Then Lindsay gasped, triped and full down the escalter....

A/N: NIGHT! UPDATE SOON!!!! 


	16. Just read please!

Hey!!! Sorry just an authors note!!! I had a lot of the chapter that I would be posting written down in one of my many notebooks but now I don't know wich one and where in them. So if you guys are kind enough to give me another week without giving up on me to post the chapter then next Monday the 18 I will post not one but TWO chapters for the story!!!! So don't give up on me!!! Sorry!!! Also, Thank you!!!! I just checked and I have I think 125 comments!!!! Thanks!!!!


	17. Chapter 1 in two chapter day!

A/N: I wrote a new beginning of this chapter (Which is the chapter I lost) then The day I wrote the replacement chapter I found the original!!! How stupid!!! I had to cut out most of the really random stuff because of time, author, and computer issues. It's just one of the extra parts that will tie into the story soon. So this chapter, the next serious one, then a random but needs to be in here chapter. So, thanks!!

CAMMIES POV!!!!!!!

Zach's spy instincts came into play, I could tell. He ran and slid down the rail of the down escalator and caught Lindsay before she hit the ground again.

"You okay?" Zach asked, still holding Lindsay.

"Yeah, I think so." Lindsay breathed, everything catching up to her.

"Good."

"Which reminds me," Lindsay said, then SLAPPED Zach! "Why can't you be Edward Cullen??!!"

Then glass broke and Edward Cullen was standing in front of Lindsay and Zach.

"'Cause I am." He said simply, picking Lindsay up into his arms.

"Where to Ed?" Edward asked, looking down at Lindsay. Why did he call her Ed?

"Don't ask." Lindsay said, replying to my thoughts.

"Okay then. Well, the rest of us have got to get back to school, so….bye. See you later!!" I said, grabbing Zach's hand and walking away with everyone else.

"I don't have to back to your school you know." Zach said, looking kind of sad.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, you aren't a spy anymore. Sorry. You should be a spy again after how you saved Lindsay back there." I said.

"Yeah. Maybe. But you tick off the headmaster and you mind as well be digging your own grave. He isn't big on giving second chances. He said that there is only one person that he has ever given another chance to."

"Who was that?"

"Mr. Morgan."

"Why did he need a second chance?"

"No one knows but there's rumors that he was in a relationship with a non-spy and told them all about us."

"He would never do that." I said, protecting my fathers reputation.

"I know that. But other people haven't met the spitting image of him."

"I'm not the spitting image of him. I look like neither of my parents."

"You look like your mom, in the sense of beautiful of not. And you act like your dad was said to when he was alive. The toughest person who leaves a new way to look at something in everyone's mind that you meet."

"Whatever you say…" I said not really believing it. "Maybe we could talk to both the headmasters and see if you could become a spy again."

A/N: Hey! Okay the next chapter should be up in 2 hours or so. Bye!!


	18. Chapter 2 in two chapter day!

A/N: God! You don't even know how much writing I've had to do in 3 days! I feel horrible and my mind is everywhere so I can't concentrate on typing!! UH!! And in this chapter most of your questions should be answered… maybe. (Insert evil smile and laugh).

(Cammie's talking to her mom at her school while Zach talks to his headmaster at his school just figured I'd point that out.)

() ()

( " )

( ) EVIL LITTLE BUNNY!!!

CAMMIES POV

"Mom? Can I talk to you about something important?" I asked, knocking on her door.

"Come in." She said.

I did as she said and slowly walked in, sitting down on a chair.

"Mom. Did you know that Zach was kicked out of Blackthorn and told that he could not become a spy?"

"No. I didn't. What happened to make that happen?"

"He made a mistake and tried to come here so that he could fix it, but, he was told not to leave, and when he stated his thoughts- freedom of speech- he was expelled."

"Well, sounds like Zach got himself into a very sticky situation. But, how does this concern me besides that you are upset?"

"Well, today he preformed a very civil act by saving a life, when a girl had fallen down an up escalator. I believe that that act is worth more than mere speaking a non-school-like thought out loud."

"I will look into it and see what I can do, but no promises that it will work out."

"Thanks mom." I said, then swiftly left the room.

ZACHS POV (While the Morgan's conversation was going on.)

"Um…. Headmaster?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." He said.

I came in and sat down.

"I understand that what I said may not have been the best thing to say. But, would you consider giving me a second chance?"

"No."

"But-"

"No buts! Now, unless you have done something like saving someone's life then you're not coming back here!!"

"But I had saved someone's life!! Her name is Lindsay ========. (A/N: you didn't think that I was going to use one of my friends last names? No. Whenever something has === it means that it is confidential. Like school, zip code things like that.) She goes to E== T==== J= M===== S=====, in T=========, C=.

I could even have her talk to you!!" I said, giving all of the information.

"I believe you. Even you couldn't come up with that good fake information. You can come back, but so that I don't look like a push over wait for 27 more days till you come back. I'll just say that I suspended you."

"Thank you sir." I said slipping through the door.

A/N: There you go!!! I just wrote this!!! The next chapter will be up soon but I'm not sure how soon. But I want 15 reviews before I update again!!


	19. sorry, authors note! but read for deal!

A/N: Hi! Okay, for anyone who wants to read my stories, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. On a diffrent thing I got SO MANY bad reviews and flames that I've kinda ditched Fanfiction for a while. But, I've been reading fanfic's alot and got some ideas from them. But now I don't remember what they are! So, my eigth grade school year is starting on Thursday, so I'll start a new story that will just be a collection of oneshots, and if I get 20 reviews for this authors note, I'll update with an okayly dramatic chapter. I know that 20 is a little high, but it gives me time to write it up. BONUS! If I get 25 reviews for this authors note by Tuesday or Wendsday... (Insert drum roll) ... I'll update 2 chapters in 1 day! WHOO! And I'll have you know that 2 chapters in 1 day is really hard for me. But I promise to try to update at least one of my stories every day once school starts. So thanks! and if you have any wacky ideas for the story, PM them to me and I'll give you credit!

Peace, love, and brothers cooking cheese, -Nina


End file.
